


A darn cold

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Sick Character, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Smith, a human member of the Avengers, comes down with a cold, she is forced to stay behind while the rest of the Avengers leave for a mission. Meanwhile, Bucky Barnes have been left alone at the compound as he is only Steve Rogers guest and not yet a member of the Avengers.





	A darn cold

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this do not follow the actual story line or anything. Therefore, I don´t care, I just wrote something.

She was sick. Her throat hadn't yet closed up but it was close. Her head, though, felt like it had been stuffed with a slow moving cream. One minute her nose would be stuffed, making it hard for her to breath, and the next there would be like a flow of snot pouring out of her nose. With all the coughing and sneezing, she felt like she'd been hit by a train.  
"You got a fever, ms Smith. I recommend that you stay put in your living quarters until you're well enough to work again." The voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. echoed in her head. Her voice had never been annoying but for some reason it bothered her tremendously now.  
"Stop talking...!" She mumbled from underneath the pillow She had over her head. Her ears was hurting, something that always happened when she had a really bad cold. Unfortunately for her, F.R.I.D.A.Y. did not seem to care as she kept speaking all the while she kept pressing the pillow over herr head.

"The team has been assembled for a short mission, leaving..." F.R.I.D.A.Y. kept talking as she rolled out of bed, completely ignoring everything the voice said. It was hard to move, her neck was sore, her eyes was itchy and she really didn't have a specific goal for where she wanted to go. Although she had a hope that she could finally watch the latest episode of 'Say Yes To The Dress' by herself.  
"Ms. Smith, you are naked. Since there may be people around, may I suggest you get dressed before leaving your quarters?" The damn annoying voice said.  
With a deep sigh, she grabbed a pair of panties and a t-shirt, before opening the door and dragging her feet down to the kitchen and living room. One thing about her being sick that everyone had noticed by now was how she so much rather be naked. Well, she preferred being nude even when she weren't sick, but when she where sick she just didn't seem to care about who was around. She had not taken a shower in almost 48 hours, he hair was a dirty mess and the t-shirt she was wearing had been worn and washed too many times, leaving it rather see through in certain places. As she reached the kitchen in her zombie pace, she didn't notice that there was a stranger sitting in the sofa. 

"May I recommend a cup of tea with honey, ms. Smith? It is apparently something that's good for a sore throat." F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. She rolled her eyes. Even though 'she' was just a computer voice, she still spoke like a mother in many ways.  
"F...fine..." She sneezed, as the water cooker started boiling fresh water while she grabbed your favorite tea. "What? Who ate all my favorite cookies...?" She moaned as she had to grab some paper to blow her nose.  
"I believe it was Clint, ms. Smith." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.  
"Of course it was..." She moaned. "Can you send a message to Clint, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"  
"Yes miss."  
"Tell him he better not show up back here without a damn good replacement for my cookies! I don't care if he is mortally wounded, he'd better bring back something tasty for me!" She growled.  
"Yes, miss. He will be informed."  
"Good..." Ms Smith grabbed her cup of tea, stopping for a moment to grab a big roll of tissue paper and some medicine, before sitting down in front of the TV. Right next to a complete stranger. With a sigh, she turned her head to the side and moaned as her head hurt.  
"Who the fuck are you...?" She groaned. The stranger seemed nervous, reserved, but ms Smith just didn't care. When she where sick, all she cared about was herself. Which was completely different from who she really where. Ms Smith had the biggest heart of all the members in the group, but even she had to be selfish once or twice. Especially when she was sick!  
"Umm... I'm..." He tried to move a little, trying to sit up better. "I'm Bucky..."

"A bucket?" She asked, as she didn't really hear him.  
"No, I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes..." He smiled at her, while she reached for the tissues again.  
"Well, I don't care..." She mumbled. That's when she noticed his thighs. They where thick, and seemed strong. Ms Smith turned to him.  
"I'm gonna watch TV... You can stay... Or leave, I don't care... But I will use your thighs as my pillow if you stay..."  
Bucky seemed surprised, but didn't leave the seat. She moved the table closer to her as she curled up by his side and laid her head on his thigh.  
With a deep, satisfied sigh of relief, she started the TV. After watching the latest episode of 'Masterchef Australia', the better version of ALL the Masterchef versions,  
she finally got to 'see', or more hear, the new episode of 'Say Yes To The Dress', all the while her head stayed on Bucky's thigh. "Oh, God, I love Randy..." She mumbled, almost crying as she for some reason felt an over the top love for the wedding dress genius. "He's my dream gay-husband...!" She sniffled, before grabbing another tissue to blow her nose. Bucky didn't move, he kept watching her and the television while you sniffled. You had way too much trust in him, a complete stranger. 'Don't she know who I am...?', he thought. But it felt nice to be trusted. Even though she kept sneezing, coughing and blowing her nose. 

"Ms. Smith, Clint has an answer to your message." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up, making you groan. Her voice annoyed her really bad right now.  
"Fine... Yes...!" She groaned.  
"'Thea, if you didn't leave them out in the open, I wouldn't have eaten them! Fine, I might have seen your name on the package but...'" Clint hesitated as he was in the middle of a battle. "'You did my favorite noodles a few weeks ago...!'. End of message." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.  
She rubbed your eyes, as sleep started to take over. After rolling over on her back, the old t-shirt pulled up over her stomach, revealing her panties as she stretched her legs out. Her hand moved to her stomach, scratching herself all the while Bucky stared at her. But it wasn't as if she even noticed. Sleep was slowly taking over. Even as she kept sneezing. Bucky grinned as she looked absolutely adorable, before he grabbed a blanket to lay over her.  
"Damn..." She mumbled quietly and sniffled. "...cold..." She sighed. "Damn Clint..."  
Bucky just smiled.


End file.
